EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR
by DANIMAR45
Summary: Como superar esto...no podría ni siquiera vivir sin ti...no te vas a convertir en un recuerdo...mi recuerdo...un viejo recuerdo de un viejo amor
1. PROLOGO

**Hola chicas espero les guste, hace poco escribo y ha duras penas leen mi fin°c, espero ansiosa lo lean**

**bueno los personajes pertenecen a Naoko y la historia es mía **

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**PROLOGO**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

El corazón ama ,sufre, perdona pero jamás olvida alguna vez podría llegar serena a olvidar el amor?

esa gran pregunta solo la resolverá el tiempo; nunca olvida pero no se siente amada por múltiples motivos alguna o solamente una vez te ha dicho que te quiere; "nunca" entonces por que el destino se ha dirigido hacia ese amor y algún día sea posible que te dedique esas palabras o tan solo con un simple hecho.

Dicen que el amor es el alma que habita en dos cuerpos, también que es un sentimiento, una atracción hacia otra persona pero ¿que es realmente?

Soy Serena Tsukino tengo 17 años; se que he sido pésima en mis estudios pero soy alguien a quien los recuerdos traicionan ahora recuerdo un pasado y un amor pero realmente soy feliz ; tengo una vida un poco exigente no se siquiera si al que le llamo "novio" en verdad me ama cada vez que lo pienso me doy cuenta de algo misterioso si bien la relación es estable anteriormente hubo diversas separaciones , si me ama no me haría sufrir entonces por que me enamore de el si lo único que conseguiría será sufrimiento, pensé y escribí notas en mi diario y esta he querido dedicarla para que la lean

**el amor nace con una mirada **

**crece con un beso y termina**

**con una lagrima**

* * *

**Bueno un poco corto pero algo es algo, ya saben criticas sugerencias y muchas cosas mas bienvenidos sean **


	2. Amor del pasado

**Hola chicas este es mi primer fin°c en esta pagina espero de corazón lo lean y también me apoyen **

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1: EL AMOR DEL PASADO**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

Era un maravilloso día, pero yo sabia que Darien estaría ocupado tanto como para decirme o demostrarme que me ama; en fin me dirijo al templo de Rei vamos a charlar un rato con Ami,Lita,Mina y Rei

-**hola serena**-replico una de mis amigas

-**hola chicas**-conteste muy entusiasmada

-**serena seria posible si nos contases algo de nuestras vidas pasadas**- pregunto lita

-**pues...no lo se**-dije con cierto tono de no recordar casi nada

-**por favor serena**-dijo mina haciendo ojitos tiernos

-**bueno denme unos minutos y recuerdo**-dije para evadir el tema

-**serena**-gritaron mis amigas a la vez

-**ya ya...esta bien esperen ya comienzo**- entonces tome una gran bocarada de aire y comencé

-**lo único que recuerdo es que la tierra y la luna trataban de...de-**no sabia que decir

-**sigue-**gritaron al haciéndome temblar

-**ya...trataban de alejarme de Endimión y ustedes eran guardianas, Luna era como la **mano derecha de mi madre al igual que Artemis-termine de decir aunque note caras de decepción

-**que pasa**-pregunte

-**pues lo del milenio de plata no es , de nosotras y cada una**-replico una muy enojada reí

-**pues que quieren que les diga a todas y cada una a la vez...no recuerdo mucho**-dije rascándome la cabeza

-**si vieron les dije que no recordaría nada...vamos a preguntarle a luna o Artemis-**dijo ella, lo cual me disgusto

-**hey un momento...-**no sabia porque las corte

-**que pasa-** replico mina muy seria

-**recordé algo**-y era cierto recordé algo muy importante

-**si...cuéntalo**-dijo ami emocionada

-**cada una vivía en su planeta...-**no me permitieron seguir por que rei me tapo la boca luego me grito

-**eso lo sabemos serena tonta**

-**pero no me has dejado terminar**-dije haciendo un puchero de enojo

-**sigue ya serena**- dijo disgustada lita

-**además de que vivían en sus planetas, en los cuales tenían a sus padres y su palacio, ustedes son...-**pare para oír rogar a rei

-**somos que serena**-dijo rogando rei

-**son...son...son princesas**-dije esto y salí corriendo antes de que me hicieran mas preguntas, corrí tanto que cuando estaba a una cuadra de mi casa choque con alguien

-**disculpe yo..-**no me dejo terminar

-**no importa serena**-replico

-**D...da...da..Darién**-dije asombrada

-**hola serena, disculpa la pregunta pero quien te sigue**

-**nadie es solo que las chicas me preguntaran algo que no se si pueda resolver**

-**ha era eso en ese caso salí temprano que te parece si..-**no lo deje terminar

-**vamos**-le dije lo tome del brazo y hale hasta su departamento, dentro de su departamento me pregunto

-**como supiste**-replico sorprendido

-**la verdad no lo se**-yo también estaba sorprendida

-**bueno voy a buscar unos libros y vuelvo**-dijo el con un gesto de incógnita

**-si tranquilo, siempre y cuando no me hagas preguntas exhaustivas no huiré**-dicho esto asintió y se marcho ,me quede pensando en el pasado amor milenario y en el futuro .

pensando en un amor que varias veces por diversos motivos nos separábamos, reconozco que cuando lo conocí como una niña normal nos llevábamos como perros y gatos, ujum en el milenio de plata nos separamos por Beryl y aun así estamos juntos, o será que el esta conmigo por ese futuro de cristal, el tiempo paso volando Darién regreso y le dije que me debía ir se ofreció en llevarme pero negué hasta convencerlo llegue a casa, cene y me acosté a dormir tenia un sueño de todo lo transcurrido en el milenio d plata y de pronto...

* * *

**Espero les guste y me apoyen en el fin°c, ustedes saben la historia es mía y los personajes de Naoko..hasta luego..bay ,bay**


	3. Mi punto de vista

**Primero que todo gracias por corregirme es solo que se me fue la mano y ni cuenta me di; bueno pues agradezco el apoyo que me dan especialmente a elianamz-bv,naiara Moon; bueno con lo de la historia es una invención mía los personajes de Naoko..a leer (recuerden que si me quieren matar por no haber actualizado; No lo hagan ya que se quedan sin historia)**

**el anterior era desde el punto de vista de serena ahora es inverso...**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 2 : MI PUNTO DE VISTA **

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

Ese sábado había tenido un largo día de trabajo, lo cual fue extraño salir temprano ;la enfermera me comento que alguien me remplazaría para que fuera a descansar pero se me ocurrió visitar a Serena ya que no pasábamos mucho tiempo desde que entre al hospital; Ikuko me dio la noticia de que serena no volvía sino hasta mas tarde pensé en ir a mi departamento cuando choque con una joven, sin duda escuche y alce la mirada cuando...

°°°°°°°°°pensamiento°°°°°°°

que sorpresa era serena quien lo imaginaria la busque pero no sus palabras me sacaron de mi asombro

°°°°°fin pensamiento°°°°°°°°°

**disculpe yo..-**no la deje terminar

-**no importa serena**-replique

-**D****...da...da..Darién**-baya mi salida le causo asombro por la cara que tenia

-**hola serena, disculpa la pregunta pero quien te sigue-**sorprendentemente parecía ladrón a la fuga

-**nadie es solo que las chicas me preguntaran algo que no se si pueda resolver**

-**ha era eso en ese caso salí temprano que te parece si..-**no me dejo terminar

-**vamos**-me dijo mientras me tomo del brazo y halo hasta mi departamento, dentro de mi departamento le pregunte

-**como supiste**-replique sorprendido

-**la verdad no lo se**-como si fuera adivina traía una cara de sorpresa que no pude entender, en fin decidí darle tiempo para que respire tranquila

-**bueno voy a buscar unos libros y vuelvo**-dije aunque como no sabia por que se sorprendía al verme, creo que tenia una expresión tremenda, me encontraba demasiado confundido

**-si tranquilo, siempre y cuando no me hagas preguntas exhaustivas no huiré**-dicho esto asentí y me marche ,del cuarto.

el tiempo paso volando regrese y ella me dijo que se debía ir me ofrecí en llevarla pero se negó rotundamente hasta convencerme , cene y me acosté a dormir, tenia un sueño de todo lo transcurrido en el milenio de plata y de pronto...

* * *

**Espero les guste y me apoyen en el fin°c,** **hasta luego..bay ,bay (comenten y actualizo, eso me da animos)**


	4. Todo es un sueño

**Hola a todos, como ven he comenzado ha hacer cambios en el finc como su encabezado espero les agrade muy pronto se pondrá de ataque este finc.**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 3 : TODO ES UN SUEÑO**

**POR: **

**DANIMAR**

De repente veo esa imagen escalofriante yo no lo podía creer era...era..era Darien besando a otra; esa chica era muy similar a Rei solo que sus ojos son de color verde intenso y su cabello suelto y largo de color violeta...no...no podía ser como es posible...

Me desperté de golpe y sentí mi mejilla húmeda no era posible estaba llorando

**-¡LUNA!-**grite despavorida necesitaba abrasarla

-**Que sucede**-replico la linda gatita

**-Oh Luna**- y la abrace

-**Oye me vas a ahorcar**-replico

-**Lo siento...mejor...mejor acostémonos a dormir- **dije a Luna

no podía creerlo los días que estaba con Darien no lo quería ni ver, pensé en que si eso ocurría realmente y realmente me sentía dolida, ni modo ya no quería casi ni verlo pero si acaso hubiese sido apenas tan solo un sueño oh no fui demasiado distante con el como para que eso pase

-**Mañana mismo le pediré disculpas**-me acuesto a dormir ansiando que fuese otro día

De repente veo esa imagen escalofriante yo no lo podía creer era...era..era Serena besando a otro;ese chico era muy similar a Diamante solo que sus ojos son de color morado intenso y su cabello de color azul...no...no podía ser como es posible...

Me desperté de golpe y sentí mi mejilla húmeda no era posible estaba llorando

**-¡NO!-**grite despavorido necesitaba desahogarme

-**Mejor...mejor me acuesto a dormir**-ya que eran como las 2 de la madrugada

No podía creerlo los días que estaba con Serena ella era demasiado fría con migo, pensé que como yo actuaba así con ella, ella me quería dar una lección

-**Mañana mismo le pediré disculpas por haberle sido distante con ella antes**-me acuesto a dormir ansiando el día siguiente

* * *

**Se que me desaparecí mucho tiempo pero no he tenido comentarios ¡APOYENME PORFA VOR!...les agradesco,y les digo el próximo capitulo comienza lo picante jiji...**


	5. Mi sueño,mi desilucion

**Agradecimientos: ** Tatily -bunny moon 18 -yesqui2000-Zasury923 -Talantia

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 4 : MI SUEÑO MI DESILUSION**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

No podía creerlo los días que estaba con Darien no lo quería ni ver, pensé en que si eso ocurría realmente y realmente me sentía dolida, ni modo ya no quería casi ni verlo pero si acaso hubiese sido apenas tan solo un sueño oh no fui demasiado distante con el como para que eso pase

-**Mañana mismo le pediré disculpas**-me acuesto a dormir ansiando que fuese otro día

Me dirigía al parque me vestí ligeramente con un vestido verde y corto hasta la rodilla, con una cinta del mismo color y mi cabello estaba suelto; No miraba a Darien por ningún lado...

- **A****hí esta...Dar**-no lo puedo creer ,estoy paralizada no creo lo que estoy viendo...

-**Es...es...lo de...lo de mi sueño...- **no eso no podía ser

-**NO**- el no es cierto

Estoy a punto de llorar "**esa**" se ha enganchado de el no...no...me eche a correr despavorida esto es una desilusión fatal,para colmo comenzó a llover.

**TE HAS LLEVADO UNA PARTE DE MI**

**(AUTOR:DANIMAR)**

**Tu engaño me ha abierto los ojos **

**solamente descubriendo quien eres**

**quien eres...tu me has desilusionado**

**te has llevado mis ilusiones, mis sueños**

**una parte de mi**

**Una parte de mi**

**un corazón ya te odia **

**porque te has llevado una parte de mi**

**quien eres? En que te has convertido**

**pero lagrimas no me darán apoyo**

**solamente recuerdos**

**Aprendo a verte bien**

**he descubierto quien eres**

**quien eres...**

Yo solamente lloraba al compas de la lluvia sabia que debía hacer para volver a el...

* * *

**Bueno aquí este capitulo gracias por comentar recuerden personajes de Naoko.. la historia es inspiración mía para el próximo capitulo : titulado seré mejor que ella, Serena enfrentara el mundo de los estudios para mejorar lo lograra? veámoslo en el próximo capitulo...nos leemos pronto...adiós**


	6. Sere mejor que ella

**Agradecimientos a mas lectoras; gracias por sus reviews o comentarios a : Talantia -Heart Illusion-azucenas45-Caro -Tattu**

**muchas gracias por apoyarme,es increíble todos los reviews que he recibido.**

**los personajes son propiedad de Naoko...la historia inspiración mia (incluidas canciones)**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 5 : SERE MEJOR QUE ELLA **

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

Yo solamente lloraba al compas de la lluvia sabia que debía hacer para volver a el...

De repente una mano toca mi hombro, volteó a ver inmediatamente...quien?...quien era ella. Claro era Zahorí ella me reconfortó diciendo

-**Serena...no llores mas, las cosas no son lo que parecen**-replico suave y dulcemente

-**Pero...pero yo lo vi Zahorí**-decía con un nudo en la garganta

-**Vamos a que te seques y te cuento lo que observe**-replico intentando animarme

Asentí y fuimos a su apartamento, me conto que miro a Darien evitando a aquella joven y al ver que el la rechazaba lo envolvió con una luz oscura y cuando llegue ella lo había atado a la fuerza por un beso, me conto como le dijo a Darien todos mis defectos en forma contraria que ella desarrollaba

-**Oh Dios jamás podre volver con el**-dije decepcionada

-**Aun ay posibilidad**-dijo pensativa

-**Enserio?-**pregunte ilusionada

-**Si**-obtuve por respuesta

-**Como?-**volví a preguntar

-**Ya sabrás como no es así**-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-**Que?...ah claro...-**debía demostrarle a Darien que mis defectos, ya no eran defectos

-**Gracias...bueno me marcho gracias nuevamente Zahorí**-ella asintió y me marche

Después de ese incidente me prepare, pero todo me salía mal, primero con Amy las operaciones de matemáticas estaban demasiado mal y todo correspondiente al estudio también, después con Lita casi incendió la casa, luego con Mina por mas que lo intente no aprendí a actuar con lo que era mi plan seria un fracaso, ni hablar de Rei no pude ni barrer bien el templo que desgracia

-**Es que en la vida no sirvo mas que para sufrir,comer,dormir y nada mas**-dije casi a gritos

Vaya Zahorí no tiene ni idea de lo que soy...soy un desastre ético nada hago bien...claro tengo una idea les diré a mis padres a ver si me dejan..

* * *

Que tal el capitulo, espero que les haiga gustado; cuál será la idea y el plan de Serena no se lo pierdan es muy interesante...esto es de lo que hablaba en el inicio...nos leemos pronto (quizás mañana)


	7. Una despedida y nuevos enemigos I

**Hola otra vez que puedo decir no me resistí en publicar otro capitulo creo que serán 2 y espero Reviews**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 6 : UNA DESPEDIDA Y NUEVOS ENEMIGOS I**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

Vaya Zahorí no tiene ni idea de lo que soy...soy un desastre ético nada hago bien...claro tengo una idea les diré a mis padres a ver si me dejan..no podía creer que dijeron "SI"

Esa era una alocada idea ir me a estudiar a Iglaterra,si Mina vivió todo el tiempo haya yo porque no podría además mejoraría constantemente iré al templo; debó llamar a Reí contarle todo y a las demás.

-**Rei?-**hablaba por el teléfono

-**Serena...donde estas?-**pregunto

-**No importa solo reúne a las chicas en 2 minutos llego**-y colgué

Cuando llegue estaban todas reunidas y calladas

-**Serena**-se dirigió Mina

-**Me voy de Japón por un tiempo**-creo que no debí decir todo de una

-**Que?-**repitieron juntas

-**Me voy a estudiar a Inglate**rra-dije otra vez

-**Porque?-**preguntaron

-**Pues por...jajá**(reía nerviosa)** por que quiero mejorar**-uff ...y casi no

-**Puedo despedirme de ustedes mañana**-suplique

-**Claro amiga**-replico Rei , y entonces...un momento fue Rei que les paso

-**Darien ya lo sabe**-pregunto Mina

-**Pues..no**-dije sin temor

-**Te vas y no le has dicho nada a Darien**-si lo se aun no les conté mi encuentro con Zahorí

-**Porque...hay no que les paso**-pregunto Lita

-**Bueno todo fue ayer en la cita...**

Me dirigía al parque me vestí ligeramente con un vestido verde y corto hasta la rodilla, con una cinta del mismo color y mi cabello estaba suelto; No miraba a Darien por ningún lado...

- **A****hí esta...Dar**-no lo puedo creer ,estoy paralizada no creo lo que estoy viendo...

-**Es...es...lo de...lo de mi sueño...- **no eso no podía ser

-**NO**- el no es cierto

Estoy a punto de llorar "**esa**" se ha enganchado de el no...no...me eche a correr despavorida esto es una desilusión fatal, pará colmo comenzó a llover.

-**Serena continua**-no sabia si continuar o no

- **Esta bien**-tomo aire esperando que las palabras salgan

* * *

**Esperen el otro capitulo...será que continua contándoles...si me es posible subo otro capi mas tarde **


	8. Una despedida y nuevos enemigos II

**De una vez por todas me he decidido les di un regalo 2 capítulos a si que comenten ¡ya, por favor!**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 7 :UNA DESPEDIDA Y NUEVOS ENEMIGOS II**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

**Serena continua**-no sabia si continuar o no

- **Esta bien**-tomo aire esperando que las palabras salgan

Yo solamente lloraba al compas de la lluvia sabia que debía hacer para volver a el...

De repente una mano toca mi hombro, volteó a ver inmediatamente...quien?...quien era ella. Claro era Zahorí ella me reconfortó diciendo

-**Serena...no llores mas, las cosas no son lo que parecen**-replico suave y dulcemente

-**Pero...pero yo lo vi Zahorí**-decía con un nudo en la garganta

-**Vamos a que te seques y te cuento lo que observe**-replico intentando animarme

Asentí y fuimos a su apartamento, me conto que miro a Darien evitando a aquella joven y al ver que el la rechazaba lo envolvió con una luz oscura y cuando llegue ella lo había atado a la fuerza por un beso, me conto como le dijo a Darien todos mis defectos en forma contraria que ella desarrollaba

-**Quien es Zahorí?**-pregunto Mina

-**Es una amiga de Darien y mía-**no quería hablar mas

-**Entonces a que horas te recogemos mañana eh?-**dijo sarcástica Rei

-**Jajá...pues el avión sale**-que raro me interrumpió

-**A la de la mañana cierto**-dijo o través Rei

-**7**-respondí

-**Listo**-respondió Amy

Las horas pasaron ya estaba en el aeropuerto me despedí de mi molestoso hermano, y de mis padres...poco después llegaron las chicas

-**Que tengas buen viaje**-dijo Rei

-**Cuídate**-replico Amy

-**Te queremos, vuelve pronto**-dijo Lita

-**No te arriesgues a ningún peligro amiga**-dijo Mina

-**Si, muchas gracias-**nos dimos un largo abrazo y partí , pensando el nuevo enemigo no es el es ella y es mi rival

* * *

**Nos leemos mañana (si me es posible) la historia es mia pero los personajes pertenecen a Naoko... **


	9. Calamidad

**Hola, he visto que ya no me están apoyando como esperaba; aunque para compensarlos les traigo este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

** CAPITULO 8 :CALAMIDAD**

**POR: **

**DANIMAR**

Pensando el nuevo enemigo no es el es ella y es mi rival, que podría yo hacer; pasaron las horas, los meses y así para completar el año aprendí a hablar diferentes idiomas y cosinar,coser, todos mis defectos ya no son defectos ahora son virtudes, volvería a Tokio en tan solo unas horas, y lo esperaba ansiosa.

Pero bueno al llegar nadie me recogió, ni mi familia,amigas,ni incluso...oh esperen veo a Luna correr hacia mi

-**Miau**-maullaba la gatita debido a la gran cantidad de gente

Salida de el aeropuerto se dirigió a mi

**-Tus padres y tu hermano salieron de viaje hace un mes...-**la interrumpí

-**Que sucede?**-pregunte nerviosa

-**Falsifiqué tu identidad cuando llamaron**-dijo simplemente

-**Que tiene de malo?-**vuelvo y pregunto

-**Tus...tus...padres ...y hermano...fallecieron en un accidente en ese avión...-**dijo bajando la cabeza

-**No...no...esto no puede estar pasándome...ni siquiera se que voy a hacer primero lo de Darien y ahora mi familia no...no...¡NO!-**grite muerta en llanto

No dije palabra alguna mis amigas ahora estaban como Darien sobre la influencia de "Violeta" irónico nombre su cabello es así...para mi que es enviada de algún ser maligno no se ...de pronto Nehrenia una vez lo intento de una manera similar...vestida de loto y muerta en llanto que mas calamidades padeceré. Me dirijo al apartamento de Zahorí toco la puerta será que esta ocupada...

* * *

**Que dicen abrirá o no la puerta zahorí?...nos leemos pronto y ¡APOYENME!**


	10. Saldre adelante

**Hola a todas en vista de que no me están apoyando no subiré por unos cuantos meses los capitulo (:( si quieres dejarme una critica, comentarios o a darme ánimos lo pueden hacer, pero por favor APOYENME)**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 9 :SALDRE A DELANTE**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

No dije palabra alguna mis amigas ahora estaban como Darien sobre la influencia de "Violeta" irónico nombre su cabello es así...para mi que es enviada de algún ser maligno no se ...de pronto Nehrenia una vez lo intento de una manera similar...vestida de loto y muerta en llanto que mas calamidades padeceré. Me dirijo al apartamento de Zahorí toco la puerta será que esta ocupada...cuando wow abre la puerta y me invita a pasarle cuento lo sucedido y ella me dice "tómalo con calma, además eres mayor de edad puedes trabajar" ,ahora tengo apoyo de ella , quisiera ver a Rini;me dedicare a...a...buscar trabajo. Pero como no se nada...mejore pero bueno.

**QUE HARE**

**(AUTOR: DANIMAR)**

**Que hare**

**solamente me encuentro yo**

**que hare**

**no lose **

**pero tengo que**

**salir adelante**

**me esforzaré **

**y triunfare**

**así lo are **

**no me rendiré**

**yo podre**

**así lo are **

**Que are**

**que are si sola me encuentro yo**

**solo se que triunfare**

Bueno primero...Luna

-**Serena un enemigo ataca, las sailor y otra extraña van en camino-**dice sin excusa

-**Voy en camino**-saliendo a correr y ya estando cerca del lugar las veo y también a "Violeta" y escucho que grita

-**Vamos mis sailor ataquemos**-que?...oí bien sus sailor

-**Ya basta de rodeos a la acción...eternal sailor moon transformación**-una vez ya transformada me uno y derroto al enemigo fácilmente

-**Amigas**-dije alegremente

-**No son tus amigas son mías**-dice la loca de cabello purpura

-**Ellas siempre han sido mis sailor**-dije sacándole la lengua

-**Que infantil**-dice en tono burlón

-**Para tu información ya no soy tan "infantil" como tu**-digo haciendo comillas

-**Por favor nadie te necesita que quieres?-**pregunta la muy descarada

-**Quiero a mis amigas y mi novio-**dije refunfuñando

-**Ni lo sueñes...que dicen ustedes se van o se quedad?-**les pregunto

-**Nos quedamos-**respondieron al juntas

-**Bien por lo visto tendré una batalla contigo no es así **- dije mandándole un poderoso ataque

-**Ahhhh...incompetentes atáquenla**-grita

-**Esta bien...curación lunar...-**mi cetro tiene que purificarlas

-**cayeron al suelo incluido tuxedo mask-**funcionara?

-**Oh por Dios hasta los incompetentes no hacen nada bien entonces eliminare a sailor moon yo sola**-dice transformándose en un ser horrible

-**Que eres?-**pregunte

-**No es obvio...soy la reina del caos**-dijo tranquilamente

-**Oh que are...ya se**-dije en un susurro y luego ruego a mi madre la reina Serenity

-**Cristal de plata transfórmame-**diciendo me transformó en la princesa de la luna

nos sumimos en una gran batalla y luego soy arrojada y golpeada contra una pared, estando aun consiente de pronto los demás despiertan ya con todo lo antes vivido y hacen un circulo pretendiendo hacer un ataque igual a mi sailor mars es aventada pero en dirección opuesta, nos levantamos y como Darien estaba en el medio del semi-circulo nos dirigimos hacia en frente de el oí que grito

-**No lo hagas Serena no quiero que sufras** -dijo en medio de la carrera. Yo hice caso omiso, no le di importancia a mi nombre puesto que vestía como la princesa del milenio

ya que una espada se avecinaba llegamos pero como estaba débil no me di cuenta a quien fue la salvadora de la vida de mi amado y quien reboto con el impacto al suelo,de repente me doy cuenta que...

* * *

**Creo que esta larguito el capitulo...espero me APOYEN! ...DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS recuerden los personajes de Naoko, la historia me pertenece al igual que sus canciones **


	11. Una verdad dolorosa

**Hola; ****bueno los personajes pertenecen a Naoko y la historia es mía...una cosa mas APOYENME **

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 10 : UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

Ya que una espada se avecinaba llegamos pero como estaba débil no me di cuenta a quien fue la salvadora de la vida de mi amado y quien reboto con el impacto al suelo, dé repente me doy cuenta que...

la espada estaba incrustada en mi cuerpo y mi blanco vestido empapado en sangre, estaba feliz de morir así que dije firme

**-Luna plateada dame el poder para poder vencer al enemigo**- mi reciente poder no se haría esconder, nunca lo dije después de la batalla con galaxia lo conseguí

-Que haces porque no salvas tu vida, estas desangrándote y quieres acabar con mi presencia -solo me quede en silencio

-Por favor vas a morir antes del ataque estas débil...no es así-dijo sarcástica

-Si muero estaré feliz de haber acabado con tu presencia en MI VIDA-un resplandor nace de mi utilizo mis fuerzas restantes para atacar y veo que ella cae al suelo y se convierte en cenizas

-Que bi...e...n-caigo al suelo inconsiente,sintiendo como me alejo de este mundo

** ALEJANDOME DE TI**

**(AUTOR: DANIMAR)**

**Me alejo cada vez mas **

**del dolor y angustias**

**los sueños se acaban**

**ya no te veré mas**

**alejándome de ti estoy**

**ya no hay vuelta atrás **

**es mi momento y ha llegado **

**Y ahora debo partir**

**adiós**

**adiós**

**adiós **

* * *

Me levanto siento las gotas de lluvia y veo a Serena tirada en el suelo corro a abrazarla pero ya es tarde muy tarde...se ha ido, está vez no puedo contenerme y derrocho lagrimas hasta que me siento una mínima parte mejor pero vuelvo a llorar y ahora como...como are para vivir sin tu amor...

* * *

**Bueno un poco corto pero algo es algo, ya saben criticas sugerencias y muchas cosas mas bienvenidos sean **


	12. Tengo una posibilidad

**Hola; ****bueno los personajes pertenecen a Naoko y la historia es mía...una cosa mas APOYENME **

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE UN VIEJO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 11 : TENGO UNA POSIBILIDAD**

**POR:**

**DANIMAR**

Me levanto siento las gotas de lluvia y veo a Serena tirada en el suelo corro a abrazarla pero ya es tarde muy tarde...se ha ido, está vez no puedo contenerme y derrocho lagrimas hasta que me siento una mínima parte mejor pero vuelvo a llorar y ahora como...como are para vivir sin tu amor...

* * *

Dedico mis últimos pensamientos al ser divino, deseó pedir perdón por haber sentido celos y envidia de ella...lo que veo ahí es una luz mi ultimo suplico se ha hecho realidad Dios me ha concedido una oportunidad de vivir...estoy en los brazos de Darien y el llora por...por mi

-Tu vida volverá aprovéchala-dijo aquella luz

-Quien eres-pregunte aunque no pareciera que el me escuchara

-Soy tu ángel guardián...soy sailor cosmos-dijo y desapareció, note como Darien volvía a sonreír

-Te prometo jamás volverte a dejar sola-dedico esas palabras para... Mi ,esto es raro

-Q...u...e?-me trababa, me levante con poco de dificultad y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos no soporte y lo abrace...

-Perdóname-susurro

-No hay nada que perdonar-replique y sentí un abrazo de parte de mis otra vez amigas

-Serena-gritaron al unisolo

-Amigas-respondí

Después de todo lo sufrido las adversidades se superan y muy pronto ya no estare sola...

* * *

**Bueno COMENTEN,que se nos vino el final y una nueva historia, ya saben criticas sugerencias y muchas cosas mas bienvenidos sean **


End file.
